Cooktop appliances generally include heating elements for heating cooking utensils, such as pots, pans and griddles. A user can select a desired heating level, and operation of the heating elements is modified to match the desired heating level. For example, certain cooktop appliances include electric heating elements. During operation, the cooktop appliance operates the electric heating elements at a predetermined power output corresponding to a selected heating level.
Operating the electric heating elements at the predetermined power output corresponding to the selected heating level poses certain challenges. For example, the predetermined power input is only an indirect measurement of the actual cooking temperature. Some cooktop appliances employ a temperature sensor to directly measure the temperature of a cooking utensil and/or articles contained within the cooking utensil. The measured temperature may then be used to adjust the power output above or below the predetermined level in order to achieve a cooking temperature closer to the selected heating level.
However, if the temperature sensor fails or becomes inoperative, the power output will no longer be adjusted and may remain at a level that is unsuitable for extended use, which can degrade the cooking performance of the cooktop appliance.
Accordingly, a cooktop appliance with features for avoiding such degraded cooking performance would be useful. In particular, a cooktop appliance with features for managing a power output of heating elements of the cooktop appliance in the event of a loss of signal from a temperature sensor would be particularly beneficial.